


Ready, Set, Go

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Tony finally gives you the present you've always wanted. Your own Iron Man suit.





	Ready, Set, Go

Having been one of Tony’s closest friends, you were one of the few people to know that he was Iron Man before his announcement to the public. When he first built the suit, you wanted to ask him for one of your own but wanted to wait until the public knew who he was, that way there weren’t suddenly to people flying around in suits. Since his public declaration you had been frequently asking Tony to build you a suit of your own, but kept being told no.

Being an engineer yourself you supposed you could have tried to make a suit of your own but the machines you would need you didn’t have access to, and Tony’s lab was always occupied by the man himself so that was out of the question. Instead you just continually bothered him, asking a few times a day for a suit to be made for yourself.

His response never changed, being an unwavering no every time you asked. It remained no, even after you programmed Jarvis to introduce you when you walked into a room that Tony was in, ending the introduction with “who would like you to build a suit for them”. When Rhodey was given the War Machine suit, you pressured Tony to build you one even more.

The answer was still no, didn’t matter how many times you had asked, it was no. Yet with your birthday fast approaching you thought you could persuade Tony into building one as a birthday gift. The answer to that was no as well, he explained that he already had a gist for you, one that you’d have to wait for. And so wait you did.

Wait and wait for two weeks until today, your birthday. Tony had told you to meet him in his workshop at six and so you did, not finding anything out of the ordinary at all. The only thing out of the ordinary was Tony sitting back in a chair with a grin on his face. He didn’t say anything but point to the wall where he had his suits. Wandering over to stand in front of them you saw it, a new suit standing in the middle with a bow on it. For you, it was for you, this was the present Tony was talking about.

“Like it? Been keeping it a secret for awhile. It’s your two favorite colors also, so I should hope you like it.”

“Can I take it for a spin. You know, get use to flying”

“I was thinking a race. They can fly pretty far, other countries”

“Race you to Europe?”

“Oh your on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
